theultimatesidemenfandomcom-20200214-history
GudjonDaniel
Guðjón Daníel,(Born:January 3,1992) mostly known by his YouTube name GudjonDaniel, was an Icelandic YouTuber. Daniel is infamous among the community after he allegedly "used" KSI for followers and views. Daniel's channel had 100,000 subscribers up until KSI realised he was only using him to draw attention to himself. JJ held a strong hatred towards him. Affiliations (with KSI) The two became friends in 2012, with Daniel meeting up with him at a convention and asking for him to help him get into doing YouTube full-time, since at the time he worked at a soap factory. JJ, being a nice person, went as far to fly to Daniel's native Iceland to make a massive load of videos with him. When he went back home, he noticed how substantially Daniel's channel was growing, with the collaborative videos gaining hundreds of thousands and millions of views. However, once the collab videos ran out, Daniel's channel began falling apart. The videos he made by himself were not nearly as successful, and to deal with this, he booked a flight to England around Christmastime with the hopes of filming more videos with JJ without telling him beforehand. JJ planned to a book a hotel room for him nearby since his house was too small for him to stay at, but Daniel wanted a hotel in Hatley, which is a dangerous environment according to JJ. Similarly, the two recorded a massive bunch of videos - so many, in fact, that JJ claims there are several videos of the two that the public have never seen and likely never will see. After Daniel uploaded that series of videos, he contacted JJ asking for them to reconvene and make more. JJ agreed, but on one condition: that Daniel pay him back for the costs of his hotel stay, which Daniel apparently said he would do. Daniel was diligent in saying that he would pay up after they reconvened again, but allegedly never did. In a KickTV interview, Daniel was asked "Do you play FIFA with KSI?" to which he replied "Who the f*ck is that?". JJ was reportedly quite upset when he saw that and attacked Daniel on Twitter for it, livid that for all of the work JJ went out of his way to do to help Daniel get into the YouTube scene, he got nothing but a stab in the back in return. This is the moment when JJ began holding a strong hate towards Daniel. After his ploy was revealed, his YouTube career went downhill quickly, with his videos consistently receiving more dislikes than likes and his comment sections always being flooded with hate. On 19 August 2015, Daniel released a final video announcing that he was quitting YouTube, and although he mentioned school as the primary factor in his decision, it's possible that he finally grew tired of the hate (JJ believes this was the reason). In this final video, Daniel finally issued a years-overdue apology to JJ, and JJ posted a tweet accepting the apology. Trivia *During the time that he was getting hate, Daniel had his subscriber count hidden; when he quit YouTube, he made the number public, revealing that he had around 300,000 subscribers. *In June 2014, Daniel released a song called "On My PlayStation" that he made with the Icelandic group Bunch of Roses; despite not singing at all, he gave himself top billing and put the group after the "featuring". *Daniel has a trademark grating accent that he constantly speaks in in his videos, which JJ has described as "sounding like you're constipated". *JJ has said that he still would've forgiven Daniel if he apologized earlier. Category:Online Associates Category:Inactive People